


Regular

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Ellie is meticulous. Organised. Regular. In all areas of her life.





	Regular

**Author's Note:**

> For ncis Drabble challenge 581 : regular

Meticulous. 

Organised. 

Like clockwork. 

All adjectives that have been used to describe Eleanor Bishop in all areas of her life, including, but not limited to, her monthly cycle. It had amused Jake hugely back in the day and every four weeks like clockwork, he used to joke about how he could set his watch by it, that there’d be no mystery when she fell pregnant because she’s never been late a day in her life. 

She hasn’t thought about that in years because she and Jake never crossed that bridge and she and Qasim hadn’t talked about kids. 

But she’s thinking about it now because as of this second she’s almost forty-eight hours late which is forty-seven and a half hours longer than she’s ever been late before and she’s officially worried. 

“OK, what’s up with you?” 

Despite the words, Nick’s tone is gentle, almost conversational as he sits on the edge of her desk. She opens her mouth, unsure of what to say and he must interpret that as something it’s not because he drops his voice and adds, “This is me, Ellie. I know when you’re not yourself.” 

Ellie’s glad that Gibbs has gone home - for the last fifteen months they’ve managed to fly under his radar, or at least that’s the illusion he gives, don’t ask don’t tell and all that. This little tableau would blow their secret wide open and the knowledge that it could happen anyway makes her stomach swoop. It must show on her face because he frowns and she shakes her head, intending to put him off. 

“Nick, I’m late,” comes out instead. 

He blinks, looks at his watch. “For what?” 

“No.” It’s almost enough to make her smile. Almost. “Late.” 

She can tell the second the meaning registers with him because his jaw drops ever so slightly before his lips turn up in the biggest smile Ellie’s ever seen. His eyes light up too but only for a second and then his face goes carefully blank, like he’s just remembered where they are, like he’s just realised that maybe she won’t be as excited about that as he so obviously is. 

But his reaction’s lifted a weight she didn’t even know was there and she feels the beginnings of a smile curling her own lips. 

“OK.” Hidden between their bodies, his hand closes over her wrist, warm and familiar and everything she needs. “Let’s get a test... take it from there.” 

He’s calm and measured, right up until the moment he sees two blue lines staring up at him. Then he lets out a whoop that rattles the windowpanes and swings her off her feet before quickly setting her down and apologising. She can’t speak because she’s laughing, sheer joy and happiness streaming down her cheeks and suddenly, their secret getting out doesn't seem to matter any more.


End file.
